A subscriber often can have many devices (e.g., personal computer, Internet Protocol Television (IPTV), laptop computer, home phone, mobile phone, etc.) that can be utilized to transmit and/or receive voice and data communications. Typically, a subscriber can have a home computer and a home phone (e.g., Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP)-based phone) that can be connected to a broadband connection or consumer premise equipment (CPE) (e.g., home base station, such as a femtocell or picocell) to facilitate high-speed communication of data. Often, a subscriber also can utilize a mobile phone that can be used for wireless voice and/or data communications via a macro network (e.g., macro cellular network), a home base station, a Wi-Fi network, or other type of network. While the mobile device can utilize the macro network to facilitate communications from virtually any location serviced by the macro network, the processing speed of a mobile device typically can be more limited than a personal computer, and the transmission/reception speeds on the macro network can be slower than the transmission/reception speeds associated with a broadband or other-high speed connection. Further, the user interface (e.g., graphical user interface (GUI)) on a mobile phone typically has more limited functionality and is more limited in size than a personal computer. Moreover, mobile devices typically are operated off of battery power, where the battery can have a limited useful life.
When the subscriber enters a location, such as home or work, with the subscriber's mobile device, the subscriber also can have access to other communication devices, such as a personal computer, IPTV, VoIP phone, etc., that can be connected to a broadband connection or a home base station that can provide high-speed data communications. When there is a communication (e.g., voice, data) associated with the mobile device while the subscriber is at such a location where other communication devices are accessible, it can be desirable to leverage such other communication devices for voice and data communications, instead of using the mobile phone, as doing so can result in decrease in traffic on the macro network, efficient communication of voice and data via a high-speed communication connection, and reduction in power usage of the mobile phone, which can improve the useful life of the battery of the mobile phone, for example.